helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Romanow
Die Romanows, auch Sippe Romanow, Romanow-Familie, Haus Romanow, Zarenfamilie oder einfach nur Romanow sind ein russisches Königsgeschlecht. Die Bezeichnung wird aber insbesondere für die sieben von Edwart II. aus Jekaterienburg geretteten Mitglieder - den abgesetzten russischen Zar Nikolaus II., dessen Frau Alix von Hessen-Darmstadt bzw. Alexandra Fjodorowna und ihre fünf Kinder, Olga, Tatjana, Maria, Anastasia und Alexei - verwendet, insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit der damaligen Romanow-Affäre und der heutigen Geschichtsauffassung. Außerdem tragen die Romanow-Drillinge und Elena & Irina Romanowa den Familiennamen, allerdings nicht in der Menschenwelt, ebenso ihr Vater Edwart No. 2. Ein besonderes Mitgleid ist die Zarin Tobijanska, inoffiziell dazu auch Lilia und Ziegenkönich Robert. Geschichte Allen Anfang der Trepak Der liebe Zufall wollte es, dass Edwart den Sommer 1895 in Sankt Petersburg weilte und ihn eines Abends die Lust anwandelte, einmal mit ein paar russischen Damen das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Also machte sich der feine Herr in edler preußischer Uniform (und das anno dazumal!) auf den Fuß(!)weg in Richtung Smolnykathedrale, dort in der Nähe hatte man ihm ein nettes Lokal empfohlen. Gemütlich am Taurischen Palais vorbei schlendernd, wo gerade kutschenweise Adlige mit Proll und Prunk samt halbem Hofstaat entladen wurden, sprach den Ziegenkönig unerwartet ein örtlicher Bedienster an, was das denn für ein unmögliches Benehmen sei, ihn einfach so aus der Droschke zu setzen und davonzubrausen - es tue ihm schrecklich leid, dass sich ihm noch niemand angenommen habe, und wie faul und unzuverlässig hier doch alle Nichtsnutze von Dienern seien - ehe was kannste fand sich der verblüffte Edwart kurz darauf im Empfangssaal des Palastes wieder! Bestens mit erlesenen Häppchen, Champagner und Wodka versorgt erregte der schmucke Deutsche schnell die Aufmerksamkeit vieler Anwesender, einige Gäste scharten sich um ihn und quatschten munter über Gott und die Welt, wobei etliche feine Damen bei seinen frohen Witzen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Bevor ein mürrischer General sein Missfallen über das unmögliche Auftreten zu äußern vermochte, ward der Tanz eröffnet, und Edwart schwamm mit dem Strom der anderen hinein in den großen Ballsaal. Ein klassisches Orchester gab gemächliche Tänze zum Besten, dummerweis1 e blieb dem Ziegenkönig das Glück auf der Suche nach einer Partnerin aus, und obendrein ödete ihn schon bald das Zuhören dieses "Elefantenwalzers" an... da beendete der Dirigent eben sein Stück und bat um allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit: Nun sei es an der Zeit für die Wünsche der Gäste, bitte, einen Vorschlag! Rufe nach Sinfonie und Operette, Edwart ward's zu bunt, und er erhob die Simme: "Ich möchte einen schnellen Trepak, poscholista!" Die Anwesenden guckten äußerst dumm drein aus der Wäsche, ein junger Graf protestierte lautstark: "Aber das ist doch ein Tanz des Pöbels!" - "Na und?", entgegnete Edwart wortgewandt: "Nichts gegen ein klassisches Chanson, aber ich möchte heute Abend Spaß haben und nicht einschlafen!" Großes Gelächter, zustimmende Aufforderungen, hier und da etwas untergehendes Gemurre, der Obermusiker lächelt ermutigt: "Nun gut mein Herr, wir werden Euch nicht enttäuschen!" Die schnelle Overtüre später reigte Edwart voll und ganz in seinem Element - Kasatschok, Chorowod und ebenjener waren genau das seine! Und wie er sich vollkommen verausgabte, alles gab, so richtig den Bären rausließ, da kreisten alle Päärchen um ihn als andrehenden Mittelpunkt, hin und her, her und hin, schnell und immer schneller, grazil wie unvergleichlich schön, vereinnahmt von der Magie des unvergleichlichen Klangs und eins mit dem oder der Liebsten - hier eine Dame und dort ein Mädchen warfen die Männer ihrem Anführer inmitten zu, eine jede wirbelte er feurig herum, dass ihr heiß ums Herz wurde, und wenn es keiner besser gesehen hätte würde manch ein Böser behaupten hier und da habe sich sich dem Sturm von Eleganz und Lebenslust ein heimliches Küsschen beigemischt - aber nein, nicht doch! Zeitgleich traf vor dem Palast unerwartet hoher Besuch und man schickte sich an, ihm so schnell wie möglich den rechten Empfang zu bieten - dies rang allerdings nicht bis in den Ballsaal durch, und so traten der Ehrengast und seine Begleiter fast unerkannt ein und wunderten sich nicht zu knapp über die flotte Musik. Nach und nach entdeckten immer mehr ausgelassene Tänzer und Tänzerinnen die Überraschung und verneigten sich erfürchtigst, Edwart und die anderen jedoch tanzten munter weiter, auch das Orchester feuerte den Ziegenkönig zum allmählichen Höhepunkt an. Neugierig trat der interessierte hohe Gast immer näher und näher an den virtuosen Deutschen heran, bis dieser plöztlich seine Dame losließ, stattdessen die Hände des jungen Mannes schnappte und ihn spontan zur letzten Runde mitnahm: Der Freizeitimerialist war so mitgerissen von allem Klang, aller Bewegung und aller Pracht um sich herum, dass er ohne hinzusehen die Dielen in absoluter Extase mit jemandem zum Glühen brachte, den noch kein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher zu solcherlei Extravaganz geführt hatte! Und wie das Orchester geendet hatte und Edwart endlich die Augen aufschlug, um seiner atemberaubenden Partnerin die allergrößte Hochachtung auszusprechen, da grinste ihm der Großfürst Michail Alexandrowitsch Romanow höchstpersönlich entgegen! - - - Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Anwesenden, die diese Darbietung höchst skandalös fanden, störte sich der Sohn des Zaren Alexander III. überhaupt nicht an dem keinen Tänzchen und lud den sich tausendmal entschuldigen Edwart gleich darauf zu seinen Eltern in den Katherinenpalast ein, wo er den neuen Freund am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch vorstellte. Vom ersten Augenblick an mochten der Zar und die Zarin den freundlichen "Deutschen" und luden ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit ein, im Schloss wohnen zu bleiben, was dieser mit Freuden annahm. Nikolaus wird Zar & Zwischenzeit ... Erster Weltkrieg & Rasputin ... Rasputin hatte großen Einfluss auf die Beziehung der Zarenfamilie zu Edwart: Der "komische Deutsche" war dem Wunderheiler sehr zuwider, und es gab regelmäßig heftige Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden. ... Die Rettung aus Jekaterienburg → Rettung von Jekaterienburg Im Exil in Namibia ... Heirat von Edwart und Olga und ihre Nachkommen ... ... Romanows und Romanowas Michail Alexandrowitsch Romanow Den jüngere Bruder des Zaren und Edwart waren auf Lebenszeit ziemlich sehr gute Freunde, und so überrascht es nicht, dass er einer der wenigen Menschen seiner Zeit war, die Down Under leibhaftig zu Gesicht bekamen. ... Die Familie Romanow - Nikolaus II., Alix und ihre Kinder Nikolaus II. Zum ersten Mal begegneten sich der spätere Zar Nikolaus und der Freizeitimperialist Edwart im Katarienpalast in Sankt Petersburg, als dessen Bruder Michail 1895 seinem Vater Alexander III. und der Familie den neuen Freund vorstellte. Nikolaus und Edwart verstanden sich von Anfang an gut, mal besser und mal schlechter aufgrund ihrer politischen Grundansichten. Dennoch war Edwart am Hof gerne gesehen, trat allen gegenüber freundlich auf und machte seinem guten Ruf alle Ehre. Mit den Jahren drifteten die Meinungen der zwei immer stärker auseinander, insbesondere in Anbetracht der miserablen Versorgung der Bevölkerung und Hungerkatastrophen auf dem Land. Schließlich kam es zum Bruch (an dem Rasputin nicht ganz unschuldig war), Edwart verabschiedete sich und ward erst wiedergesehen, als der Zar mit Kugel in der Schulter blutend am Boden lag und sich schwor nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe eines Throns zu spazieren. Im Exil gab sich Nikolaus größte Mühe, mit dem neuen Leben fertigzuwerden, was ihm mit der Zeit auch immer leichter fiel: Er arbeitete gern und half Hilfsbedürftigen, versuchte seiner Frau stets ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, und kümmerte sich liebevoll mit um die Waisenkinder. Alexandra Fjodorowna Alix mochte Edwart ebenfalls, aber nicht so sehr wie die anderen Familiemitglieder. Ihr war er zu "soldatisch" und unköniglich, eher General als Monarch. Auch ihre Meinung änderte sich in Jekaterienburg mit einem Mal, und sie entschuldigte sich tausendfach für ihre Torheit. Das Exil war ihr anfangs sehr zuwider, zu einfach und unedel, aber auch sie lernte mit den Jahren, was das wahre Glück des Lebens ausmacht und wirklich bedeutet, und so wurde auch sie an der Seite ihres Mannes Mutter unzähliger schwarzer Waisenkinder. Olga → Olga Nikolajewna Romanowa Die älteste Zarentochter gab ihrem späteren Ehemann Edwart zum Dank für die Rettung ihrer Familie noch in der gleichen Nacht einen versprechenden Kuss und hielt sogleich um seine Hand an. Dieser nahm sich auf die Begeisterung von Nikolaus und Alexandra sicherheitshalber ein paar Tage Bedenkzeit - es kam außerdem die Romanow-Affäre dazwischen, wo der Ziegenkönig seine Großfürstin gleich ein zweites Mal vor einem lüsternen Zwyezckow rettete, und spätestens in diesem Moment (und mit dem zweiten innigen Schmatzer) schworen sie sich die ewige Treue. Am Abend ihrer Ankunft in Namibia feierten sie die Verlobung, kurze Zeit später die Hochzeit - aus ihrer Ehe gingen die Romanow-Drillinge Michael, Dimitri & Pawel und Elena & Irina Romanowa hervor. Es folgten lange Jahre glücklichen Beisammenseins... ... Tatjana ... Zum Dank für die Rettung bot sie ihre Hand Franz Heinzer an, der sie mitsamt seines Nachnamens zur Frau nahm. Maria ... Sie verliebte sich unsterblich in Dirk Tannenberg, und nach einigem Zögern ehelichte auch der letzte und jüngste Retter seine Zarentochter, die fortan seinen Jungennamen trug. Anastasia ... Nach einiger Zeit in Namibia zog es sie in die weite Welt hinaus, und sie bereiste alle Kontinente (mal von der Sowjetunion abgesehen!), Henry Jones an ihrer Seite. Alexei ... Durch die magische Behandlung von Vicky Prentiss konnte Alexeis Hämophilie nach einigen Monaten vollständig geheilt werden; in der Zwischenzeit nahmen er und seine neue Freundin und Ärztin sich den Sphären des Buddhismus an und meditierten während der langen Heilzeremonien viel gemeinsam. Aus dem Zarewitschen wuchs so ein großherziger junger Mann heran, der mit seiner späteren Frau sein Wissen über Güte und Vergebung in alle Welt trug und sich 1934 in Japan niederließ, wo er noch heute lebt. Die Neuen Romanows: Edwart II., Olga und ihre Kinder Die Romanow-Drillinge - Michael, Dimitri & Pawel → Michael, Dimitri & Pawel Romanow Elena & Irina → Elena & Irina Romanowa Weitere Romanows Georgi Alexandrowitsch Romanow Der ältere Bruder des Zaren und Edwart kannten sich ebenfalls gut, allerdings waren sie lange nicht so dicke wie Nikolaus oder Michail. Alexander Alexandrowitsch Romanow Dem Vater von Michail und Nikolaus mochte Edwart vom ersten Augenblick an und umgekehrt. Maria Fjodorowna Romanowa Dagmar von Dänemark war der Deutsche selbstverständlich etwas suspekt, allerdings nahm sie all ihre Vorurteile sofort zurück, als sich Edwart eines Abends empört über den "Sauhund von wilhelminischen Bonzenprinz, der nichts als Größenwahnsinnsflausen und Negerunterdrückung im Kopf habe" äußerte. Equestrianische Romanows Zarin Tobijanska Fjodorowna Romanowa Die Zarin Tobijanska ist das Ehrenmitglied der Zarenfamilie und, obwohl nicht als Romanow geboren, doch eine waschechte Romanowa - die Blutsbrüderschaft mit Robert auf der Reise kreuz und quer durch die Galaxis vereinte die Blutlinien miteinander, und da auch Robert indirekt (später direkt) der Linie zugerechnet wird, passt des so! Und demnach ist auch... Zarewna Lilia ... ihre "gemeinsame" Tochter eine echte Zarewna! Ziegenkönich Robert Bei Robert ging's wirklich drunter und drüber: Da Opa Edwart No. 2 ein Romanow ist, kann pony den Ziegenkönich theoretisch als indirekten Romanow anrechnen, da sein Vater, Edwart III., aus erster Ehe mit Elisa Viktoria stammt; da sich aber später herausstellte, dass eigentlich John Preis der wahre Vater von Jox und seinem Zwillingsbruder ist, und dieser wiederum Sohn von Gerda und James Seesbach, kam es nochmal verrückter: Letzterer wuchs ohne Vater auf, und so verwundert es wenig, dass Michail Alexandrowitsch Romanow sich seinerzeit in Down Under äußerst gerne mit einer Ziege namens Johanna Seesbach vergnügte, mit ihr ausging und... joar, also doch ein waschechter Zar, sapperlot! Und ist sein Opa nu doch nicht sein Opa? - Naaa doch, denn Edwart mochten seinerzeit viele Zicken Down Unders, und wenn die olle Elisa halt eben keine Böcke hatte... und falls des nich reichen tut gab's da ja noch ne ordentliche Bluttransfusion mitten in der Savanne, wa?! Romanows, die gar nicht wissen, dass sie welche sind * Ziegenkönigin Luna: Ist als Ehestute Roberts natürlich auch eine Romanowa * Jack & Sonea: Als Fohlen ihrer Eltern eigentlich auch Zarewitsch und Zarewna * Obscurity Grey & Caydan Phoenix sowie Cayna Phönix & Miriam Grey, außerdem Applebloom: Ehepartner und Fohlen der Zwillinge, also ebenfalls Romanows! Trivia *ausjedacht vom Stellwerker *viel zu viele Romanows, Halleluja! Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Gruppe/ Truppe